


Sick

by StormblazeP51



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Overworked Character, Ryker doesn't like being sedated, Workaholic, recovering from an injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: When the doc tells you to take it slow, you usually heed his advice...............except if your name is Ryker.........much to Kurtz annoyance...........





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'M BACK!...................(I know I've never been gone but anyway xp)
> 
> This time we'll meet my favourite 80 ton baby again.  
I wrote this while I was under the influence of painkillers and the aftermath of a heavy dose of sedations. (........getting your wisdomteeth out sucks)  
so if you notice any typos or hang ups, feel free to make me aware of them!
> 
> IMPORTANT! Appearantly some of the parts that I Marked to be cursive refuse to do as I want them to. I'll Mark those with a *.

Kurtz hummed a soft tune as he rolled into his and Rykers Office. The big ARFF was still recovering from an injury that he had sustained a few days prior. A gas explosion had burned his Flank and parts of his undercarriage, but that didn't stop him from working, much to the Forklift's annoyance. He sighed as he saw the Crashtender sitting in front of his desk at an angle that suggested passing out from exhaustion rather than simply falling asleep. Nicolai Alexej Ryker was probably the most stubborn person Henry Kurtz had ever met! But despite that, the Forklift couldn't immagine having a better friend and colleague than the big Guy. As the heavy oakwood doors fell back into their lock Ryker startled slighty and looked up as the Forklift rolled up to him, a stack of folders and a coffee mug ballanced on his tines. Kurtz looked at him with concern, put the folders and the mug aside and turned to the Crashtender. The large ARFF's eyes were glassy and his paintjob dull. His entire bodyposture screamed "**EXHAUSTED!**" and yet the Crashtender refused to sleep. _Damn Workaholic!_ thought Henry. He sighed, rolled infront of the big truck and stared him right in the eyes. "Go. To. Bed" was all he said before he patted Ryker on the nose. The large ARFF sighed and said "You know that I can't sleep as long as there's work to do Henry" "Yeah, but that work won't run away, will it?" asked the Forkllift sarcasticaly.Ryker took a deep breath and argumented: "Henry, I still got those Reports-" "Ah ah ah, Ryker, the reports can wait, If the boss wants them so badly then I'll fill them, but you need to rest. If Becky knew that you're working she'd sedate you until you rust! So go to bed and catch a few Z's, If not for yourself then do it for me, I'm worried about you buddy!. You look like someone ate ya up and spit you out and you sound like you gurgled with rusty nails, so please!" begged the small Forklift. Ryker looked at him and for a second Kurtz feared that he would start to argue again. But then he sighed, turned around and rolled into the room next to the Office. His and Ryker's shared sleeping room. Altough they both had flats in downtown Sacramento they preffered to stay in the TMST HQ. So the Boss had given them an office with a side room, that they had turned into a makeshift bedroom. The ARFF tried, and failed, to stifle a pained gasp as he practically collapsed onto his sleepingmat. . The large burn on his flank throbbed and Kurtz felt a pang of pity for the big ARFF as he saw the Crashtenders pained expression. "Satisfied?" asked Ryker, sarcasm and pain fighting for dominance in his voice. "not quite" answered Kurtz. He rolled over to Ryker and carefully laid his cool Tines against the Crashtender's hot cheek. _*Your Temperature's too high, something's wrong*_ Thought Henry, he didn't wanted to worry his friend though so he remained silent. Ryker sighed softly as Kurtz started to stroke over his cheek, the sensation slowly made him relax, it made him feel safe and reminded him of his Childhood. Back when he was still small, and innocent and believed that clouds were made out of cotton candy and a pot of gold sat behind each rainbow. Whenever he couldn't sleep his mother would always tell him a story and caress his cheek until he fell asleep. Ryker let out a soft breath, his eyes only half open, _*I made_....._a good_.... _choice_.........._in_..._in suggesting_...._Henry as_......_my_....._my Partner*_, it was unusualy difficult for him to think and he felt strangely hot but he blamed that on the exhaustion. Soon the world started to fade away and his mind went blank as sleep finally claimed him. Henry smiled softly as he watched his friend drift off to sleep, despite Ryker being older Henry often times felt like he was the more mature one.__

_ _ Once Ryker slept Kurtz rolled over to a cupboard. He opened several drawers and searched for a Thermometer, he knew that they had one that measured the temperature at the temples. It wasn't the most accurate but it was better than nothing. Ryker had bought it several years ago as Henry had a very bad cold and dangerously high fever. "Ha! Gotcha!" whispered the Forklift as he pulled the Case out of a corner of the third drawer he'd opened. He popped the case open and took out the Thermometer, he clicked a button and it beeped. Fortunately Ryker was a very deep sleeper when he was exhausted and Kurtz had no trouble with getting the ARFF's temperature. The Termomether read 39.6°which was way too high. "That is the entire oposite of good, I better inform Becky of that." Becky Thompson was one of the TMST's station own Doctors, she was an elderly Forklift with green eyes and a cream paintjob. She had much experience with working with Ryker and Henry knew that Ryker trusted her, which was something that was hard to achieve. He quietly rolled out of the room, closed the bedroom door and rolled over to the heavy wooden doors of the office. He opened one of the doors and shut it as quietly as possible, the he pressed a button and the sign on the door changed from **OPEN** to **CLOSED**. He knew it was still in the middle of the day, the clock in the hallway read 15:48pm and he would probably have to answer to Mr.Clarkson as to why the Office of his best Investigator was closed so early, but right know, he didn't give a rusty Combines back bumper about that. He rolled down the Hallway until he came to a huge steeldoor, he opened it with a keycard and rolled inside the Medical bay of the Building. He nodded in greeting as he passed a few nurses and rolled to the big open space in the middle of the Hall. Becky stood there together with another Forklift, he guessed the kid was a trainee, not older than 21. "Becky, can I talk to you for sec?" Becky turned around to him and smiled, the kid also looked at him with big curios eyes. "Of course Henry, is something wrong?" her Voice was warm with curosity and slight concern. "Unfortunately there is something wrong, with Nicolai" before Becky could ask what exactly the issue was the kid spoke up "Nicolai? You mean Nicolai Ryker, the famous Investigator. The guy with no emotions and a stare piercing enough to freeze fluids in their veins.The ARFF that wrote the current Aircraft Safety Code, That guy works here?" The kid, a boy, stared at Henry like as if he was the eight world wonder. Becky chuckled and said, her voice apologetic "Please excuse Toby's enthusiasm, he's a big fan of your Partner," The kid chuckled sheepishly and blushed slightly, giving him an apologetic smile." But now, what's wrong with Nicolai?" "Ah yes, You know about that incident with the Gas explosion, the one where his Flank got severely burned?" "Yes, I ordered him to rest two weeks and to take it slow, but knowing that stubborn Bullhead I guess he rested for less than two hours before he became restless and did the exact opposite of what I told him to do, am I correct?" "So correct it scares me" Becky chuckled and gave him a smirk. "So, what's wrong?" "He was rather lethargic these past few days, ate very little and drank almost nothing, he was so exhausted that I sent him to bed-and before you ask yes he's asleep, I stayed until he was sleeping- I noticed that his temperature was higher than it should be and measured it, the Thermometer read 39.6°" Becky's expression darkened and Henry could see a hint of worry in her eyes. "Wait here for a second, I'll get my equipment and then we'll take a look at him" she said."Wait we, you sure it's a good idea to bring the kid, I mean I got nothing 'gainst 'im but you know how Distrusting Ryker is." "Don't worry, We are both with him and should he really don't want Toby to be near him the boy can wait in the office" "Can't argument with you there, allright We'll wait here" said Henry. While Becky rolled of to get her equipment Henry tried to spark up a conversation with Toby. "So, your name's Toby right?" "Oh, Eh Yeah, Yes Sir, Toby McKenzy" "Oh drop the Sir kid, I'm Henry, Henry Kurtz, and yes Ryker Works here, and I should know it, I'm his aid" "Really? That's so cool, I always wanted to be a part of the TMST and since my Dad is a Paramedic he suggested that I should try to apply for a job as Stationmedic, and well, looks like it worked." "Well, sometime's fate's just on your side. Toby, before you can come inside with Me and Becky there are a few things you should know about behaving around Ryker, Firstly: Don't ever approach him directly from behind, that's his blind spot and he freaks easily when he doesn't know what's going on behind his back. Secondly: Don't touch him without his permission, it makes him aggravated and snappish, and third, do not mention anything that has something to do with War, he served and that rouses up some pretty bad memories, got that all?" "Got It!" "Allright, then I guess we can give it a try" Just after he said that Becky came rolling back. "George, can you take over for a while, somethings wrong with Nicolai" George, a mint green 1965 Faultless Gt, looked up from his desk and over to Becky."Sure, no problem" His heavy,brittish accent combined with his deep, rumbling Voice gave him something sympathetic. The three forklifts made their Way down the Hallway and back to Kurtz and Ryker's shared office. _ _

_ _The first thing that Henry noticed as he rolled into the bedroom was that it was far warmer inside the room than when he had left. The second and even scarier thing was that Ryker was awake, and he obviously felt unwell. He was very Pale, his eyes were only half open, his gaze unfocused, his pupils were dilated. His breath sounded like it hurt, violent shivers caused his plating to rattle and steamy hisses and gurgles erupted from his engine. He was covered in sweat and seemed to be hot and cold at the same time. Becky imediatly rushed forwards, opened her Medical case and pulled out a thermometer. She put it in Rykers mouth and patiently waited until it beeped. "40.2° I don't like that" she said, pulling out a syringe. "Henry, would you be so kind to help me here for a second, I need his front axle to take a blood sample" "Sure" Henry rolled forwards and gently coaxed Ryker into extending his left front tire, exposing the axle and the thick vein that ran along it. It was a slow going process, Ryker seemed to be only half conscious and it took several minutes for him to do as asked. The Forklift petted and soothed the obviously upset ARFF while Becky carefully took a sample of Ryker's blood. "Alright, thats done. For now I can only give him something against the Fever anything else could worsen his condition" With that she pulled up two syringes, one was filled with a clear liquid, the other with a white substance. She emptied the syringes into the vein on Ryker's front axle before pulling out a box with pills. "Now comes the tricky part, he has to swallow one of these," she let a small pill drop onto one of her tines. As she saw Toby and Henry's confused expressions she said "It's against the nausea, or do you want him to puke all over the place?" Henry quickly shook his head, he did _*not*_ need a repeat of a vomiting Ryker, it had happened once before. They had both gotten drunk off their asses and eventually Ryker's body couldn't take it anymore and he had spent the rest of the night vomiting and complaining. "Ryk' Honey, open your mouth sweetheart, I promise you'll soon feel better" said Becky. Ryker complied, even if it did take him an incredibly long time. He struggled a bit as he dry swallowed the Pill but after a few tense seconds he managed to get it down. "Why didn't you let him drink somthing?" asked Toby. "The added liquid could have upset his stomach even more and I'm not certain If he wouldn't just simply heave the medication back up then" said Becky softly. She studied the Blood sample through a portable microscope and ran a few short tests. "Alright I think I know what's wrong" said Becky after a while, Ryker had calmed somewhat, the Fever mediaction started to kick in and he became more aware of his surroundings. His eyes focused and he slowly looked around in the room, his gaze stayed on Henry and the Forklift started to sooth him again. "It's okay, you're Ill buddy, Becky gave you something to make you feel better" While he said that he rubbed a spot beneath Ryker's chin, at the very edge of his undercariage, that he had figured out to be quite sensitive. "What did you find out?" asked Toby softly, "He has a slight bacterial infection and he overexerted himself, now his body is reacting to the stress, I'll give him an antibiotica and something that'll knock him out for a few hours, hopefully then he'll finally get it that `doctor's orders´ are meant to be taken seriously" said Becky. She pulled up another syringe with a clear liquid and slowly emptied it inside the vein on Ryker's front axle. As the sedation started to kick in Ryker panicked, his breathing quickened to the point were he almost hyperventilated and he frantically scanned the room as if he was searching for a way to escape. He even tried to get up but collapsed back onto the sleepingmat. " Hey, Hey! Look at me, Look at me! I know that you don't like to be sedated Ryker, but you don't give me another choice" said Becky quietly while she pulled up a second Syringe with the antibiotic.She managed it to empty it inside Rykers vein before the ARFF could get up again. Henry quickly tried to get his attention, and after a few heartbeats Ryker looked at him. "It's okay Nicolai, it's okay. Everything will be alright, it's okay, just breathe, deep breaths come on, there you go, there you go, youre doing fine, it's alright" slowly Ryker calmed down, the sedatives did a quick job at pulling him back into the land of dreams and soon he was sleeping like as if nothing had happened. _ _

_ _"Thank you" said Henry while he brought Becky and Toby back to the Medical bay. "No problem Henry, just please make sure that he rests now, I don't want to see him working for at least two Weeks, give the work you need to do to Porters and ensure that that Stubborn Bullhead gets enough sleep" ordered Becky. "Aye Aye Ma'am!" half joked Henry before he made his way back to Ryker. _ _

_ _The ARFF slept until noon two days later, during that time his condition improved somewhat. The fever went back down, the chills eventually ceased and his engine stopped making those awfull gurgling and hissing noises. Henry was sitting on his own sleepinmat, reading a book he had bought some time ago but had't found the time to read yet. He hummed quietly to himself but stopped as he heard a soft, thin moan. He looked over to Ryker and smiled gently as he saw that the ARFF was blinking himself back to consciousness. Ryker groaned again, he seemed confused as to where he was and appeared to be trying to make out his position. Henry got up, rolled over to him. Once Ryker had noticed him he tried to get up. At Henry's frown he laid back down. "Hey there, it's okay, you're in your bed Nicolai, it's Okay" he carefuly laid his Tines on Ryker's cheek, Ryker moaned softly and leaned slightly into him, obviously seeking out his comfort. Henry settled down beside him, caressed him and whispered sweet, gentle words into his ear. Soon Ryker fell asleep again. He slept through most of the week,and each day his condition improved a bit more._ _

_ _The end..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
I'm looking forwards to your comments :)


End file.
